Background Cinematics
Background cinematics feature in MotorStorm, MotorStorm: Pacific Rift and MotorStorm: Arctic Edge. They can be seen in the background of the in-game menus. They show stunts, scenes and going-ons from the various Festivals. MotorStorm *A damaged Ozutsu Ronin is seen being towed away by a Molotov Drago. Note that this cinematic is automatically shown every time the game is booted. *A Wombat Typhoon is driven at full speed over a barrel-roll jump. It somehow manages to land and then does a 360° spin before coming to a stop. *In first-person view, the camera follows others through row-upon-row of modified Volkswagen Type 2s, before reaching a stage at the bottom a ridge. *Revellers push the blazing wreck of a car down a hillside. It hits a rock, sending it violently tumbling down the slope into other assorted wrecked vehicles. *A Monarch Bulldog follows a Beelzebuggy Carabid through the desert. **A reverse of the previous scene, the camera is now on the Carabid and is viewing the Bulldog. *Three Buggies power through the Festival gates, skirting around the people on foot. *A Jester Super BXR and a Patriot Renegade tandem-drift around a figure-of-eight course in the middle of a thronging crowd. *A Patriot Surger pulls donuts around a woman. *The camera flies over the cheering crowd towards a stage that has a Castro Varadero as the tow vehicle. *A Monarch Champ is seen jumping off of a cliff, then the rider jumps off the bike, opening their parachute to safety. *A Jester BXR and a Wulff Revo drive past the Festival wall, backdropped by the East Mitten Butte and various hot air balloons. *There is an overhead shot of the Valley at dusk, with the Festival in the background and various campfires atop different mesas in the foreground. *A queue of vehicles enter the Festival. At the front on the queue is an RV towing a trailer with an Ozutsu Ronin on, another vehicle is a Castro Robusto towing a trailer which is carrying a Beelzebuggy Carabid. There is various camps and going ons, with a stage in the background and various people on foot. MotorStorm: Pacific Rift *A Mojave Globetrotter is jumped off of the side of a towering cliff - below, a crude target has been drawn into a clearing, scattered with numerous wrecked vehicles. The occupants successfully bail out and parachute to safety, surviving; the truck is destroyed on impact. *A Voodoo Mastadon jumps over the Festival wall, before a biker jumps her Mohawk Roadhog out of the loadbed. She then jumps off of the rusting hulk of an airplane. *A driver in a Lunar-Tec Weevil prepares to be, and gets, launched off of the Carrier via the aircraft catapult. The driver emerges from the water and gets picked out by a spotlight that was searching for him. *A Patriot Rodeo and a Patriot V8 roll past some people in one of the festival's stage's crowd. *A damaged Voodoo Anaconda is seen driving under a rope bridge that is suspended from high up on the cliff. A couple of people are watching from it. *Another Voodoo Anaconda is lowered via an aircraft elevator into the Carrier's cargo hold to be repaired. Note: in the first portion of the shot, with the camera in an aerial position, the Anaconda pulls away to drive off the elevator while it is still travelling downwards. However, as the camera switches position to the interior of the Carrier, the Anaconda only sets off when the elevator has come to a stop. *A Lunar-Tec Wendigo is airlifted off of the Carrier by a helicopter to the Island. *Various crushed vehicles are towed by a Voodoo Mastadon into the Island's junkyard, situated on an isolated beach. People then come over to check through the spoils. *The camera pans across, first to see a clifftop campfire surrounded by people, and then the huge Festival lower on the beach. In this shot, the clifftop campfire has a man fixing a Wasabi Katana (which does not appear in-game, but would appear in Arctic Edge). *The camera is on the beach, it views a Patriot V8 cruising towards the huge crowd of the main festival stage, there is a tree with the body of a Wasabi Ventura and various other bikes attached to it, and thousands of people partying with a Springbok Namibia just visible amidst the crowd. MotorStorm: Arctic Edge *A Patriot V8 drives into shot before pulling donuts in the snow (despite this, the V8 does not appear in this game). *A Wasabi Yuki snowmobile is ridden towards the main stage of the Festival. *A Voodoo Anaconda (which also doesn't appear in-game) drives in convoy with a Patriot V8, a Wasabi Yuki and a Nord Pioneer past the camera. Trivia *MotorStorm: Apocalypse and MotorStorm RC do not have background cinematics. Apocalypse simply has stills of various motion comics. *''Arctic Edge'' by far the fewest background cinematic scenes. Category:Miscellaneous Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Arctic Edge